Inuyasha
by animekai
Summary: es la histroria de Kagome cuando viaja a la epoca de las guerras al principio esta igual pero poco a poco se ira alterando la historia..... es mi primer fick asi que opinen y ustes ayudaran a crear esta historia


Capitulo 1 La época antigua

Hola eh aquí mi fic de Inuyasha es basado en la serie normal es algo alterado pero hasta mas adelante por que are el inicio algo igual así que espero y lo disfruten aclaro este los personajes no son míos algunos si pero otros no así que aquí va.

En la época de las guerras existen de todo hombres lobos moustros etc.

Nuestra historia comienza en un bosque una joven de cabello largo negro con un traje blanco y una especie de falda pero larga roja corre con un arco tras un joven con una tunica roja con orejas de perro

-muere inuyasha-grito la joven lanzando una flecha

-que ahh Kikyo traidora-dijo el joven siendo clavado por una flecha y queda en un gran árbol

-me obligaste-dijo la joven

En eso ella cae rendida ya que al sacar su flecha fue herida en su espalda

-Kikyo hermana-dijo una niña vestida igual con un traje y un parche en el ojo

-Kaede-dijo respirando muy rápido

-hay que curarte-dijo la niña

-no-dijo deteniéndola-ya no queda tiempo así que me quemaras con la perla de Shikon si desaparece nadie mas la usara para su voluntad como el entupido de inuyasha

-si hermana-dijo la niña triste al ver lo que decía su hermana mayor

En eso la sacerdotisa cayó en manos de su hermana y ella solo contemplaba sus palabras y su cuerpo dejando en el lágrimas pero al sepultarla la sacerdotisa estaba feliz al parecer hacia lo correcto.

**Ya han pasado 500 años desde entonces y la vida siguió ahora en la actualidad nos encontramos con kagome una chica de 15 años que al parecer esta enojada **

-abuelo-grito la joven de pelo negro con su uniforme de escuela

-perdóname pero es lo único que tenía-dijo con algo de risa

-eres un viejo tacaño-dijo ella

-ah pero-dijo el viejo (admitamos es un tacaño)

-ah ya me arte-dijo sentándose mientras recordaba todo

**Flash Black **

**-felicidades-gritaron todos en la cama de kagome**

**-mama, hermano, abuelo muchas gracias-dijo kagome agradecida **

**-ya eres una señorita-dijo su madre**

**-gracias-dijo kagome **

**-kagome cuando bajes te daré tu regalo-dijo el abuelo**

**-gracias-obvio que la joven emocionada se baño y bajo rápido vestida ya para ir a la escuela bajo y hay estaba el abuelo**

**-que me darás-dijo ella emocionada **

**-esto-dijo el abuelo buscando entre sus cosas y sacando un pequeño ambúlelo-es esto-dijo el abuelo**

**-que es esto-dijo ella tomando el objeto **

**-es la perla de Shikon-dijo el abuelo-es un objeto de colección te lo regalo**

**-que-grito la joven de cabello negro-esto me lo obsequias eres un tacaño-grito la joven tirando el objeto y marchándose**

**Fin de Flash back **

-kuro, donde estas-pregunto el hermano

-sota déjalo-dijo Kagome

-se metió al templo pero me da miedo-dijo acercándose a su hermana

-ah eres un miedoso-dijo ella entrando al templo

-ten cuidado-dijo sota

-no que eras hombrecito-dijo kagome espantándose por que vio al gato salir de el templo-hay esta-dijo ella suspirando

En eso del poso que había en el templo salio un mostró un cien pies y tomo a kagome

-tu tienes la perla-dijo el cien pies mientras se transportaban a un lugar

-no yo no la tengo-dijo ella

-claro que si-dijo el mostró

-suéltame-dijo ella lanzando un hechizo llevándola a caer en el final de el poso-ah sota-grito ella- niño cobarde ah ramas de árbol-dijo ignorando lo anterior y subiendo las escaleras y cuando salio estaba en un bosque-donde estoy-se pregunto-este no es mi hogar-En eso vio el gran árbol que estaba en su época-el gran árbol estoy cerca de casa-dijo ella

En eso se acerco y tal fue su sorpresa estaba el joven clavado y le dio curiosidad de el porque

-quien es este-dijo ella-ah tiene orejas de perro-en eso trepo hasta el joven y le sintió sus orejas (quisieras tocarlas yo)-ah son de verdad

-alto-dijo un soldado en un caballo

-eh-dijo ella

-baja de hay-dijo el soldado-tráiganla-le dio ordenes a un soldado

-a donde me llevan-dijo la joven

-con la anciana Kaede-dijo el soldado

-pero que-dijo ella

-cállate ya-dijo el soldado

-oye no me callaras-dijo kagome-Chan (bien defiéndete)

En eso llegaron con la anciana todo el pueblo miraba a la joven raramente así que la anciana llego y kagome se sintió algo presionada

Aquí acaba el primer capi si lo se esta algo corto pero en fin soy nuevo en esto ahora preguntas

**Quien es la anciana Kaede?**

**Donde esta kagome?**

**Por que kagome toco las orejas del joven?**

**Por que no hago mi tarea?**

**Me castigaran mañana? **

**En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capi dejen comentarios pliss**

**Animekai **

**PD: después dejo mi correo para que lo lean y mi prima subirá algunos fic después les digo cuales nos vemos **


End file.
